


Spanning Time

by animecandy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Sexytimes, davejade - Freeform, jadedave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animecandy/pseuds/animecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought it would happen this quickly, and you knew you'd never regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanning Time

You didn’t mean for it to happen. I mean, sure you liked her, but you didn’t mean for it to happen this quickly. But nevertheless, here you were, crouched over her sensitive body. She smelled like a mix of flowers and dog fur. The clean kind. It’s almost overwhelming as you toss the mess of black hair out of her face. Her eyes are a mix between bedroom and deer in headlights.

Your lips meet again and this time she’s prepared, clumsily moving her mouth like yours. She’s not the best kisser, but you consider for growing up on a deserted island with no human life she’s decent. Her teeth click against yours and you pull away, keeping your faces close and your hands on her face.

“Slow down. Go with the flow.” She nods quickly, almost head-butting you. You go in again, lowering your face to hers. Your lips flutter over hers and she mimics your movements with much more success. Her body is warm under yours and it’s almost searing. You welcome the heat from her body and from her lips. She surprises you with a slide of her tongue against your lips and you open your mouth to let her in.

Her throat vibrates against your fingers and it takes you a moment to register that it was a moan. “Holy shit Harley…” you speak the words against her mouth and she playfully groans, sending shivers to your dick. Your hand moves from her chin down to her throat, then to her breast. She breaks the kiss with a gasp at the touch.

You cup the sensitive flesh, running your thumb around her nipple through her clothing. She squirms and stutters, “D-dave…” You look up from what you’re doing and kiss her neck. She inhales and holds her breath until you tell her to breathe. She exhales in a less than graceful manner; which is somehow hotter than any porn you can think of. She raises her hands from clenching the bed sheets to intertwine into your hair.

You massage her flesh and earn a whimper. You nip down her neck until you get to her shirt collar. Her body is taught as your hands travel down her sides. After a quick look to her and a consensual nod your fingers slip under her shirt fabric. Her breath hitches as the cloth skirts up her waist and you brush your lips along the soft, chalky skin there. Her legs shift and her back arches into your touch.

“Dave…” she hisses your name under her breath. And you thought it couldn’t get much hotter. You wanted her. You needed her. Badly. She helps you pull the shirt over her head and you kiss down her body; from her delicate neck to her full, perky breasts, and down to her navel. She stops you as you hook your fingers under the elastic of her panties and shorts.

You give her a questioning look as she sits up, distracting lace bra and all. She pulls on your shirt and you get the message, slipping out of it and throwing it to the floor. She looks nervous as she reaches for your pants. She hesitates before fumbling with pulling them off and you reach down to assist her. Soon you’re stepping out of your pants, exposing the growing tent in your boxers.

Jade’s eyes are fixed on it and it’s starting to make you self-conscious. “Come on, your turn.” The words snap her back to the situation and she blushes, which may or may not be the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. You get back up onto the bed, kneeling over her and removing her bra after struggling with the hook on the back. When you remove the lacey clothing she looks away shyly. She’s beautiful and you want her more than anything else right now.

She gasps as you grab the newly exposed skin and kiss it. Your name is moaned quietly, encouraging you as you grasp her waistline again and slowly begin to pull her shorts down. You watch intently as she bites her lower lip and as she is slowly exposed. You brush your fingers across the coarse dark hair and run them over her slit, making her shiver and tremble.

You kiss down from her nipples to her inner thigh, nudging her leg so she spreads them wider. You kiss inwards to her entrance, her legs twitching the entire time as you make your way there with fervent kisses. When you plant the first kiss on her clit, she gasps. You take that as encouragement and lap at it, bringing forth moans and squeaks from Jade that only make you more excited.

You run your tongue along her labia and use your fingers to spread it. When you first slip your tongue inside she gasps. “Dave!” hearing your name roll off of her lips in such a vulgar manner makes you want her in ways only imaginable.

“Do you think you’re ready?” She seems confused at first, then her eyes widen as she grasps what you’re asking. All she can manage is a brisk nod, but that’s all you need before you’re kissing back up her body and encouraging her to move from the edge of the bed. You make sure she’s comfortable and remove your boxers, the restriction had become unbearable.

She stares at it yet again, but this time she sits up and strokes it. The unexpected touch makes you grunt and hiss. She looks up at you with those irresistible green orbs as she traces her fingers along the length of you. It takes all your willpower not to thrust your hips into her touch, and you instead fix a strand of hair and gently coax her into laying position.

In the expanse of your entire friendship you never once thought that a Christmas mash of green and red pixels on a computer screen would lead to glasses lain on the bedside table and clothes strewn over the room. And you never once thought that it would lead to you laying over Jade Harley naked in bed with her legs wrapped around your waist. And even if she was nervous, her excitement was infectious.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She nods, biting her lip again and scanning your exposed eyes. “You really sure?” She nodded again and shifted against the pillow beneath her lower back.

“Will it hurt?” you give her a light kiss on the cheek.

“It might, but I’ll be careful. Promise.” At that she seemed reassured and you guided the head of your cock to her entrance. After a moment’s pause, you push in slowly, the heat surrounding and overwhelming you. You groan and Jade grips onto the skin on your back, wincing and scratching your flesh. You pause for a moment, letting her adjust and showering her neck and collarbone with feather light kisses.

After time to adjust, she murmurs into your shoulders which she’s still gripping. You bury your face in the crook of her neck and you slowly pull out. A shudder runs up your spine and Jade adjusts again before nodding; earlier this time. You thrust in again, the tightness overwhelming. Jade releases a moan this time and arches her body against yours.

You push into her again, making her cry out and tighten her grip on your back. You curse into her hair and trail your hands over her chest, circling her nipples with your fingers until they harden in your grasp. You’ve only just begun and you can already feel the overwhelming heat pooling in your lower stomach as you plunge yourself deep inside of her.

“Jade, im gonna…” she seems to understand and you pull out; your cock achingly hard and throbbing. She sits up and you follow, her hand wrapping itself around the base of your member and clumsily tugging it. Even though the touch is amateur, it brings you over the edge and you cum on her stomach. You immediately grab a tissue from the nightstand and wipe it off, cleaning her up.

She looks at you with just about the dorkiest smile you’ve ever seen and you can’t help but smile back. You gather her into your arms and hold her closely, kissing her shoulder. She giggles, which makes you smile. You’re the happiest man in the universe right now, and nothing could make that go away.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote to hopefully get rid of my writers block. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
